Poker Face
by thunderings
Summary: V couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he realized that he loved Evie. Of course, love has no common place for a man whom parades around as a masked vigilante...


_**Title: Poker Face**_

_**Summary: V couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he realized that he loved Evie. There was a childlike innocence and naivety about her that drew him to her. Of course, love has no common place for a man whom parades around as a masked vigilante; and V's heart is breaking over this realization.**_

_This story suddenly came to me after watching V for Vendetta for the hundredth time. I simply sat down and wrote without thinking, pouring my heart out as I wrote what I thought V might have felt during one of the final scenes with Evie. _

_Mind you, slight liberties have been taken. Some dialogue and actions have been slightly altered, but nothing deters from the main plot. This is meant to be a short and sweet Oneshot, not an epic. (Like my other stories) On a final note, this is my first published Oneshot, and it hasn't been thru my betas, (again, unlike my other stories) as this story was written well into the night. So excuse any mistakes, as we all know how we're all prone to making blunders at times. Also, this is my first attempt at a V for Vendetta story! Sorry if V seems OOC! _

* * *

&

V couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he realized that he loved Evie. It happened so suddenly, that looking back he assumed his feelings had begun the moment she had entered his hideaway. From hearing Evie's melodic voice echoing off the brick walls, to watching her eat anything with butter in ecstasy, or finally just sitting down and watching '_The Count of Monte Cristo' _for the umpteenth time; V knew his life had become intertwined with hers forever.

Of course, love has no common place for a man whom parades around as a masked vigilante, threatening to blow up everything if certain demands aren't met. It's a rough profession that involves killing without thought and feeling shown. In fact, V had prided himself on the years he had taken to build up immunity to any emotion. In spite of this, here comes this young woman who rattles him thoroughly and threatens the very core of what he believes. It's almost intangible, that such a young and petite being could make V feel so alive. She penetrated the deep shell he built around himself, and found a new home in his heart. There's also a childlike innocence and naivety about Evie that V wants to preserve; associating with someone like him would only bring a downfall to what he loves most about her.

"_But you can't leave!" _Evie cries, her chocolate brown eyes tearing up. She runs towards him, her pale hands grasping desperately at his black cloak. V has to contain himself from nearly taking hold of her-and tell her everything's alright. However, such a burst of emotion is against his way of life.

"_Stay here and we can leave together!"_ Evie continues her voice frantic as she tries everything in her power to get him to stay. The sentiment hits hard, and V almost considers living a life with her. Why should he bring freedom to England if he himself cannot be free to choose what he desires? It's unfair, but V knows what he _wants_-_and _what England _needs_ cannot go together.

"_You don't have to do this..." _She whispers, as V allows himself to put an arm around her waist. Evie's quite right; he doesn't _have _to do this. Hardly anyone would sacrifice life and love for what they believe in.

Suddenly, V is drawn back into reality as he watches Evie suddenly reach up and kiss him. No-not him, the blasted _mask. _For the first time in years he's ashamed that underneath the mask lies something so hideous to behold. Evie deserves someone has breathtaking as she, not a _monster. _However, in that instant V dashes away the blasted plan to save England-and perhaps the world. He envisions a life of waking up to Evie laying beside him each morning, hearing her dainty laughter echo in his ears after he's made her laugh, feeling her lips on his as she kisses him, or perhaps the best thing; knowing that he, _V, _is loved by another human being. Can one not hope for nothing more? It so scarcely happens that we actually find someone to love and a reason to live; and V's throwing it all away in order to prove something. It's almost laughable now...

Evie pulls away, and looks past the mask and straight into his very soul. V _knows _that Evie can tell he wants her, and that eats slowly away at him. He _knows _he could have a life filled with laughter, passion, and love; everything a person could dream of.

&

_"I can't..."_ It takes every single _possible_ thing inside of V to keep his voice from breaking at the end. He watches as Evie's almost hopeful face disappears and is replaced with a heartbroken look. It breaks V's own heart to realize the insurmountable pain that he's causing her, and wishes a Firing squad could do away with him for causing such grief upon somebody.

V begins to walk away, listening to the sound of his footsteps echoing against the pavement. With every step away from Evie, another piece of V's heart breaks. He knows he probably won't come back alive, and that's a risk that he has to take. England's happiness is far more important then is own right now. Evie will be alright, it's most likely she'll find someone else to love because she's young; with V, he's older and his heart can't easily go to another. He knows and understands that he's simply a chapter in Evie's life that will soon be done with.

As he further walks away from Evie, and her undeniable scent of roses fades away, he becomes consciousness of her sobbing. As V comes to the door that leads out of the station, he almost runs back to her. _Almost. _Evie's cries of anguish voice what's happening in his own heart, and he longs to be able to soothe her tears away.

&

He opens the door and suddenly is thrown into the harsh moonlit glow of the night. The warmth that resonated from Evie is gone, and V once more is thrown back into reality. He puts on his poker face and his off to save the world, but not _himself. _

* * *

_I do hope it wasn't terrible! Please write a review and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcomed to improve my writing, but I also love nice reviews also!_

_Remember, it only takes a few seconds to hit that little button! _


End file.
